Special Plants
Special Plants are the 5 plants that need a certain setup (and a lot of patience) to be grown. these include the Bamboo shoot and Gold Bamboo Shoot, the Matsuke Mushroom and the Clovers and Four-Leaved Clover. each can be used for different purposes. Feeding Grounds Any of the 5 plants can be used in the Feeding Grounds 1, Feeding Grounds 2 and Feeding Grounds 3 to summon Certain Monsters (Please note that all special plants will summon the same monster) In Feeding Grounds 1 A Special Plant will summon: * Incisor (lv. 20) In Feeding Grounds 2 A Special Plant will summon: * Cursed Walker (lv. ?), Exclusive (Cannot be found anywhere else in the game) In Feeding Grounds 3 A Special Plant will summon: * Queen Molar (lv. 99) Jewels In the Forest Village, There are 2 Dwarves who will exchange 2 of either Gold Bamboo Shoots in the house in the middle to the right, or 2 Matsuke Mushrooms in the house in the bottom-left corner of the village for 1 Jewel. Since these plants aren't common, this is a very slow way to get jewels. Bamboo Shoots (Need images) Bamboo Shoot * "Sometimes Grows in gardens. Fetches a reasonable price." - Museum Description * The best use for these plants are in feeding grounds 2, to summon Cursed Walker, which is exclusive to the grounds * these plants seem to grow where other plants, like red dandelions are (can someone please clarify me on this) Gold Bamboo Shoot * "Grows only rarely in gardens. Sells for a good price." - Museum Description * The best way to use these is to get jewels from them by exchanging 2 for one Jewel in the Forest Village * To grow these plants, replicate the pattern in the garden in the house where the shoots can be exchanged for jewels in the Forest village, and wait. growing one takes time and patience Clovers (Need images) (note - Stamp Card) note - Clover * "Sometimes grows in gardens. Use during battle for a lucky effect." - Museum Description * The 'Lucky effect' increases your drop rate by x3.0 (normal drop rate equipment is not hard to come by so this is pretty useless) * The best use for these would be in Feeding Grounds 2 to summon the monster Cursed Walker, which is exclusive that area four leaved clover * "Grows only rarely in gardens. Use during battle to become very lucky!" * You can trade one of these to a Dwarf Scout to get a stamp in the Forest Village * The 'Very Lucky effect' (Probably) increases your Rare or Ultra Rare drop rate by something (someone please clarify) Matsuke Mushrooms (Need image) (Feel free to fill in the gaps) Selling Prices Selling these Special Plants is not recommended, as they can be used in feeding grounds (all), Getting Jewels (Gold Shoot and Mushroom) and a for Stamp (Four-Leaved Clover) * Bamboo Shoot - 450 G * Gold Bamboo Shoot - 2,750 G * Clovers - 1,000 G * Four-Leaved Clover - ____ G (Feel free to fill in if you know how much) * Matsuke Mushroom - ____ G (Feel free to fill in if you know how much) Tips (if any) Category:Plants Category:Feeding Grounds